Problem: $ (-4)\cdot(-4)\cdot (-4) = \; ?$
Explanation: $(-4)\cdot(-4)\cdot (-4)$ is $-4$ multiplied by itself $3$ times. The base is $-4$ The exponent is $3$ $(-4)\cdot(-4)\cdot (-4)$ is $-4$ to the power of $3$ $(-4)\cdot(-4)\cdot (-4) = -4^{3}$